disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankenguy and the Professor
Frankenguy and the Professor is a Disney Channel/Playhouse Disney interstitial (part of Mini Movies in the latter) in which a monster named Frankenguy is in a situation, so a miniature man, known simply as "The Professor," has to solve a problem for him with three monitors. When one of the monitors shows the right answer, unseen children point out the answer every time, disagreeing with any other idea. He always selects one wrong answer, but that doesn't help Frankenguy. The second time, he selects a wrong answer, but that doesn't help either. The third and final time, he ends up choosing the last possible answer, and it works. Segments * Number of Wheels - There are no wheels on Frankenguy's bicycle, so the choices are 1, 2, and 9. The Professor first chooses 1, but that becomes a unicycle, thus not helping. He then chooses 9, but that becomes a nonacycle, so Frankenguy gets stuck underneath. When 2 is finally chosen, he gets an actual bicycle and happily rides. * Missing Letter - C, B, and H (for the -AT word). Frankenguy is cold, so he needs something on his head to keep him warm. When the Professor chooses C, a cat lands on his head, scratching it. When he chooses B, a bat (the flying mammal) lands on his head and tries to pick him up, only to drop him, and he's (definitely) still unhappy and cold. When H is finally chosen, a hat is on his head, and he happily looks at himself in the mirror. * Missing Color - Yellow, Pink, and Rainbow. Frankenguy is all gray, so the Professor has to choose the correct color. At first he picks yellow, but it doesn't work, nor does it work out when the Professor chooses pink. When he finally picks Rainbow, he is finally in the correct color. * Shape of Hula Hoop - Square, Triangle, Circle - Frankenguy is wondering what shape a hula hoop is. The square doesn't spin very well, and the triangle doesn't fit around Frankenguy's head. But the circle, not having any corners at all, is lots of fun. * What to Eat - Baseball, Rock, and Apple - Frankenguy is hungry. At first, the Professor chooses a baseball, which Frankenguy simply throws out without even putting it in his mouth. When the rock is chosen, he puts it in his mouth, but can't chew it, so he spits it out. When the apple is finally chosen, he eats it. * Sleeping Furniture - Gas Pump, Picnic Table, Bed. The Professor wants to know what Frankenguy should sleep on. When the Professor picks the gas pump, it proves to be very uncomfortable, as does the picnic table. Finally, the bed is chosen, and Frankenguy snoozes away. * Angry Frankenguy - Pencil, Stop Sign, Happy Face - Frankenguy is in a rather bad mood, so the Professor needs to find a way to improve it. First, he tries the pencil, but Frankenguy just stomps on it. Second, he tries out the stop sign, which makes Frankenguy suddenly freeze right in place. But the smiley face makes Frankenguy feel happy again. * Animal Sounds - Arf, Moo, Baa - Frankenguy has a Feankendog for a pet, and wants to know what a dog sounds like. Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Short Series Category:Disney Channel shows